Las cosas que no importan
by Yuali
Summary: Hibari Kyoya no sabe que es padre. D18 aunque no lo crean.
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, si no a su creadora Akira Amano que fue tan cruel de dar un final así :|

**Resumen:** Hibari Kyoya no sabe que es padre.

* * *

**Las cosas que no importan**

Makoto nunca supo lo que era tener un padre. Makoto piensa, nunca le hizo falta uno. Los veía en la televisión, en esos programas donde abundan las familias perfectas, donde la sociedad te da un modelo a seguir para sus propios fines, donde todo es sugestión. Y no, no le ha hecho falta, ella y su madre viven muy bien solas. Eso piensa.

Cuando aun era pequeña y apenas estaba conociendo el mundo recuerda ver a sus compañeros del jardín de infantes siendo recogidos a la salida por su mamá o papá, a veces ambos. Ella, se quedaba un par de horas más; coloreando, recortando, moldeando, casi siempre sola. A veces, se quedaba con ella Maya, hija de una maestra, también esperando a su mamá. Le agradaba porque no era egoísta y caprichosa como los otros, ni hablaba mucho, no hacia ruido y sobre todo porque casi no se notaba su presencia. Y un adicional, la hacía saber, no estaba del todo sola.

Su mamá trabajaba todo el día, tenías dos empleos y no podía llegar por ella a la hora común, resultaba más conveniente pagar horas extras que quedarse sin la paga de uno. Iba por ella en la hora libre que separaba ambos trabajos, la dejaba en casa, sin niñera, porque eran caras y quién sabe que podrían enseñarle. Así paso su infancia, en la escuela a deshoras, sin casi ningún amigo, con una familia minúscula y sola en casa. No le importaba, siempre disfruto la soledad, eran intimas.

Tampoco le reprochaba nada a su madre. Desde pequeña entendió que lo hacia por ella y para ella, que era lo más importante en su vida. Ahora lo piensa y sabe que es verdad pero nunca lo comprendió del todo hasta ese momento, sólo era una frase mecánica que se memorizo.

Y ahora, también lo piensa y cree entender un poco de qué la llevo a pegarle a una de sus compañeras de secundaria, tal vez fue que le guardaba cierto resentimiento cuando veía a su padre llegar por ella y comprarle cosas, tal vez que tenía a su madre en casa para consolarla de cualquier estupidez que creyera acabaría con su mundo-rosa-adolescente o el que le dijera que su madre era una puta promiscua que se embarazo a los 17 años de algún drogadicto patán. Tal vez fueron todas esas cosas juntas agregándole que tal vez podía tener razón, ya que ni ella misma sabía quién era su padre.

Sucedió en un día de excursión, donde todos solía ir con el entusiasmo por los cielos, donde todos reían con sus amigos y donde se hacías las parejas de enamorados. Ella era una de las rezagadas, sólo tenía una amiga: Eri, y a veces no le gustaba del todo su presencia constante. Era fría y tenía una mirada que le causaba incomodidad a varios y miedo a otros, nunca tomo en cuenta las miradas que le dirigían los chicos, tampoco las que le dirigían las chicas, aunque sabía por su amiga que no eran gratas; les fastidiaba que los hombres la consideraran atractiva siendo tan "anormal". Una más de las cosas que no le importaban.

Yuko, la chica de la familia sudo-perfecta, se sentó frente a ella con su novio en turno, todo hubiera ido bien, sólo hubiera terminad de comer y se retiraría un poco hastiada de ver a personas tan huecas tanto tiempo frente a ella, se hubiera ido a dormir al pasto que se miraba bastante cómodo, aprovechando que comían al aire libre y olvidaría el mal humor. Pero el tonto noviecillo de la Barbie asiática tenía que abrir la boca y decir su estupidez _Mako, tus ojos son grises, que bellos!_ Eso desato además de los celos, la histeria de su domadora. Hizo comentarios despectivos, los ignoró, hizo insinuaciones desagradables respecto al mestizaje, también los ignoró, le hablo directamente acerca de los embarazos prematuros, ignoro, le dijo que su madre era una puta promiscua que se embarazo a los 17 años de alguno de los tantos patanes drogadictos con que se acostaba. Le soltó un golpe, la piel de la mejilla se sintió tan bien bajo sus nudillos que dio otro, entusiasmada por la facilidad de su talento apenas descubierto, se le fue encima sin dejar de asestar golpes. Todos paralizados por lo rápido de los acontecimientos no supieron como reaccionar, hasta que oyó los gritos de Eri paro por uno momento, fue entonces cuando los profesores prácticamente se le abalanzaron para detenerla y poder proteger a la victima.

La expulsaron del instituto, demandaron a su madre, perdió uno de los dos trabajos, ya no pudieron sostenerse económicamente. Era hora de volver con los abuelos.

Casi nunca los veía, aunque vivieran relativamente cerca, el pueblo vecino más específicamente. Por lo que sabe, su madre, al momento de embarazarse, asumió la responsabilidad y la deshonra, y se fue por su propia cuenta a vivir lejos de las miradas juzgadoras. Los abuelos no se opusieron, eran parte de una familia con historia, tradición y moral intachable. Eran respetados en el pueblo (que ya desde hace varias décadas no era pueblo, pero ese tipo de familias seguirán llamándole así a pesar de todo) tenían, convenio y buenos tratos con las familias más respetables e influyentes de Japón, aunque eran más bien sólo formalidades, porque ellos no poseían ya poder, ni estatus para poderse codear al nivel con dichas familias. Y precisamente con eso tenía que ver la gran deshonra que hizo su madre. Los abuelos estaban prácticamente ofreciéndola a una familia de Namomori, el plan era que se casara con el heredero del Clan y volvería la gloria a la familia. Tenían la victoria virtualmente. Pero mamá, se embarazó de ella y jamás dijo el nombre del padre.

Se supone los abuelos la habían perdonado, pero aun insistían en saber el nombre de quién se atrevió a echar por la borda el asenso de la familia. Con todo y eso, se mudaron a Namimori.

Nunca había estado en el lugar natal de su mamá. Los abuelos eran quienes las visitaban, su progenitora no había querido volver. Pero ahora estaban ahí y desde el primer momento en que toco el suelo percibió la comodidad, la paz.

En ese momento debió haber sabido de qué ese lugar no le traería nada bueno.

* * *

Me encuentro en un tipo de bloqueo mental y físico(por la universidad) que me hace incapaz de terminar alguno de los fic's que he comenzado a escribir, las ideas están ahí flotando sin que las pueda pescar y poner en un documento de word y eso es muy frustrante. Tengo un par de historias que muero por acabar y publicar, pero soy incapaz, pobres bebes. Y por eso es que publico esto que tenía abandonado desde hace casi un año. Por qué, quién sabe. Tengo su continuación, aun sin corrección(no es que este capitulo este del todo corregido) y dependiendo de la respuesta es como veo si lo subo o dejo las cosas así, aunque la aclaración de todo esta en el siguiente capitulo. Y también en parte porque veo el fandom un tanto abandonado, y no, no hemos muerto!

Ya saben, me encantan sus comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, si no a su creadora Akira Amano que fue tan cruel de dar un final así :|

**Resumen:** Hibari Kyoya no sabe que es padre.

**Nota: **Aun falta otro capitulo.

* * *

Acababan de llegar, y ya habían terminado de desempacar. Los abuelos se veían contentos con su llegada, tenían todo preparado para recibirlas, incluso le tenían opciones de escuelas para que retomara sus estudios lo más pronto posible. Su madre se inclinada por una academia femenina. Lo cual no le agradaba del todo a ella.

Sus abuelos hablaron largo y tendido con ambas, primero con las alabanzas de como se parecían, que era muy bonita que incluso debería de tener novio, alguien digno por supuesto. Después con los mal camuflados reproches, que qué clase de educación le había sido dada, que nunca se había visto algo semejante en la familia, que tenia rasgos que no correspondían del todo a esta. Terminaron librándose con el pretexto de que tenían que comprar algunas cosas que les hacían falta.

Iban de camino al centro comercial en el carro de mamá, esta hablaba de lo mucho que cambiaría su vida por sus imprudencias, que sus padre (el abuelo) no dejarían de insistir en banalidades sin importancia y que ella sólo se limitara a asentir.

Se estacionaron frente al supermercado, y no salían del carro porque su madre aun no dejaba de hablar. Aburrida miro por la ventana, vio un automóvil, negro, caro y elegante estacionarse en la otra acera, salió una hombre de negro, alto y fornido con peinado extravagante de lado del conductor, se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta trasera. Y fue ahí donde su vida realmente cambio.

De aquella puerta se irguió un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años, delgado cabello negro, de estatura promedio, tal vez un metro setenta. Junto al que parecía su lacayo cruzo la calle, y paso justo frente a su mismo auto, lo vio como en cámara lenta. Con un lento parpadeo el hombre dirigió su vista por una pequeña fracción de segundo en su dirección, vio sus ojos, azules, fríos. Se paralizo, esa mirada la congelo, y el ligero fruncir del ceño de aquel hombre la estremeció, como de quién tiene miedo. No se detuvo, el tiempo pareció descongelarse y lo vio entrar al banco a un lado del supermercado, lo siguió con la mirada incapaz de apartarla. Reacciono por el jadeo que dio su madre, volteando a verla. Estaba pálida, los labios separados y la vista fija en la puerta donde había desaparecido ese hombre. La llamo uno, dos, cuatro veces, hasta que reacciono de golpe, prendió el motor y condujo a toda velocidad a casa.

Cuando llegaron bajo casi corriendo y como si de una adolescente se tratara se encerró en su cuarto. Desconcertada la siguió, y se quedo pegada a la puerta hasta que el llanto del otro lado ceso, ya varías horas después. Los abuelos ni se enteraron, era más importante su siesta del día que sus problemas. Mientras, ella pensó y pensó, hasta tener una teoría sin casi ninguna fisura.

A la media noche, después de cenar, volvió frete a la puerta del cuarto de su madre, toco dos veces y sin esperar respuesta entro, esta sentada en la cama, con el cabello húmedo después del baño. No la miro a los ojos y ella tampoco busco su mirada, se quedaron sentada una junto a la otra.

Ella hablo primero _¿quién era?_ Fue todo lo que tuvo que decir para que su madre comenzara con toda la historia.

Su nombre; Hibari Kyoya. Heredero legitimo del clan Hibari, una de las familias más poderosas e influyentes de Japón. Se conocieron desde niños, nunca fueron amigos, ni siquiera realmente cercanos, sus familias ya habían decidido que se casaran algún día. Tenían la misma edad y sería fácil que se llevaran bien, decían. No fue así, Hibari siempre fue muy hermético, antisocial y un poco extremista, esto lo dice con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Inevitablemente según dice, se enamoro, todo fue unilateral, el jamás le presto mayor importancia, un cero a la izquierda. Toda su vida se centraba en el orden, la disciplina, ser fuerte, pelear, su escuela y más tarde en algo que ella ya no comprendió. Supo, se involucro con alguna mafia, se distanció aun más si eso fuera posible, ni siquiera hacia caso de su familia, cuando sugerían que se vieran y menos aun de que por fin fuesen novios. Él se negó rotundamente, tenían 16 años. Comenzó a hacer de su vida un misterio, fue entonces cuando se le dejo a cargo de Namimori, decían eso le haría centrarse en lo que importaba. Se las arreglo para seguir con su vida misteriosa y ser responsable totalmente de su comunidad.

El amor, tal vez, dice, le hizo hacer cosas que jamás se hubiera atrevido en su sano juicio. Comenzó a seguirle a espiarle, obtuvo resultados que la desconcertaron aun más. Pero tuvo certeza de algunas cosas, tenía relación con la mafia italiana, sus compañeros de escuela estaban involucrados, a veces llegaban algunos italianos y uno de ellos luchaba con Hibari, se decía su tutor.

Con voz, aguda dice que tiempo mas tarde, reflexionando se dio cuenta de que en realidad ella no descubrió nada, sólo supo lo que Hibari quiso que supiera. Y eso es una de las cosas que más le dolió. Porque, entonces, él intencionalmente le rompió el corazón de la manera más cruel que pudo, haciéndole saber que ya tenía a alguien. En una ocasión donde ella fue a espiarlo a su escuela, de noche, lo vio pelando con su supuesto tutor, el italiano rubio, no estaban en la azotea como acostumbraban, sino en el patio trasero. Ambos estaba mallugados y cansados, jadeaban pero aun seguían, de algún modo el italiano logro derribar a Hibari, se quedaron un rato mirándose uno al otro, hasta que el rubio salvó la distancia entre sus labios y lo besos furioso, profundo, se sorprendió, pero le sorprendió aun más que Hibari le correspondiera. Continuaron besándose, para después comenzar a tocarse con la misma intensidad. Mientras ella no podía dejar de mirar, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una mano presionando fuerte su boca para evitar que sus lastimeros gemidos salieran.

Regreso a casa odiándolo.

Con aires vengativos siguió acosándolo. Las visitas del rubio disminuyeron, Hibari volvía a la cotidianidad, y ella no había encontrado en modo de vengarse de ambos. En una de las noches donde permanecía afuera de su dormitorio, porque ya casi era costumbre, y pensaba que ya no tenía caso vengarse, al fin y al cabo al parecer sólo había sido una aventura y ella podría casarse con él. Oyó que el teléfono sonó, Hibari respondió con la voz más helada de lo normal, nunca supo concretamente que fue lo que le dijo el italiano, sólo escuchaba las respuestas monosilábicas del japonés, oyó el teléfono romperse contra su tonfa, y después el silencio absoluto. Lo siguiente que su oído capto la paralizo _deja esto de una vez, Ireri Asakura _la voz no parecía a la que estaba hablando por teléfono, se notaba un timbre cansado. Armada de valentía se paro y abrió la puerta del dormitorio de quién hubiera sido su prometido. Lo vio como siempre, con su yukata negro y la misma expresión, pero ella, que lo había estado viendo por años, conocía su mirada, y esa jamás la había visto antes.

El amor que creyó enterrado por la sed de venganza regreso, tan de golpe que casi llora, se acerco aun con cautela y tomo su mano, estaba helada, él le pidió que se marchará, pero no le hizo caso, lo abrazo y él siguió como una piedra, como si ella no estuviera junto a él. Entonces le susurro _Nadie te amara como lo hago yo, Kyoya_ le llamo por primera vez por su nombre y lo beso. Lo demás es historia. Se fue inmediatamente después de lo ocurrido y sabe, ambos se arrepintieron, aunque Hibari no dijo una palabra. Se sintió escoria, y por primera vez desde hace muchos meses fue consiente de si misma y de todo a su alrededor, fue consiente de la realidad y la asusto muchísimo. Ya no quiso jamás verlo, cuando se confirmo su embarazo, decidió no decir nada. Ya no quiso jamás verlo, y así lo hizo, hasta ahora.

_Y te pareces tanto a él _término diciendo con voz quebrada mientras le acariciaba con amor una mejilla y le miraba directo a los hijos.

Y no, ella no tenía un padre, ella sólo tenía a una madre.

* * *

No me odien por las acciones de Hibari y aclaro Ireri A. no es Mary Sue, ni un poco, y quiero explicar otras cosillas en el siguiente capitulo, que pretendo sea el ultimo.


End file.
